


Feeling Guilty

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hermann enjoys himself and only feels a little guilty about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Guilty

Title: Feeling Guilty  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [thorsies](http://thorsies.tumblr.com/) and contains art by [bravinto](http://bravinto.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: In which Hermann enjoys himself and only feels a little guilty about it.

 

There’s a small moment of hesitation before Hermann plunges his spoon directly into the ice cream container. It is accompanied by a look Newt has seen many times in the past. Since their Drift, Newt now knows exactly why Hermann gets that look. Mentally cursing Lars Gottlieb with every fiber of his being, Newt scoops some ice cream into his mouth.

Later, once the ice cream has all been eaten and Newt has taught Hermann how to squirt whipped cream into his mouth without making a mess, they curl up on the couch and watch cartoons until they fall asleep.

  
[larger version here](https://38.media.tumblr.com/31bf07ec63f386f18c0c4e03d93ad71f/tumblr_nfe0dllEJ81rt4b5uo1_1280.jpg)


End file.
